


Golden-Haired Beauty

by paceprompting



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medieval AU, Pining, Sassy Loki, Scholar!Loki, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smitten Thor, Stableboy!Thor, teenage experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceprompting/pseuds/paceprompting
Summary: When sheltered scholar, Loki, is finally granted freedom from his tutor to do as he pleases, he ends up acquainting himself with the object of his distant affections, the handsome stable boy, Thor, who exposes him to a great pleasure.





	Golden-Haired Beauty

Loki was staring at him again. 

His tutor prattled on about Aristotle beside him, completely unaware that Loki hadn’t been following along in his book for a while now, but Loki let him talk. Aristotle bored him to death anyway. 

The golden-haired stable boy was much more interesting. 

He and the other stable hands were exercising the horses in the midday sun, sweat gleaming off their skin and smiles gracing their faces as they raced each other around the grounds. Loki followed his favorite with rapt attention, the golden-haired boy, smiling as he let out a boisterous laugh before taking off down the grass on his horse. 

The view was utterly ruined by a sharp jab to Loki’s shoulder.

“Loki!” His tutor scolded, an appalled look on his face. “Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?”

“No.” Loki answered bluntly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with his elbow on his knee, settling in for the ten-minute lecture from his tutor on focusing on his studies. 

“I don’t understand why you continue to act this way, if you would just understand…” His tutor began, cheeks growing redder the longer he lectured and the angrier he became, but Loki immediately started to tune the old man out, focusing behind him on the apple orchard, the trees dotted with white flowers and the sky a clear blue in between the branches. 

Loki yearned to sit underneath one of the trees like he yearned to ride a horse with the stable boy. 

“Loki Laufeyson! What are you looking at that has you so _distracted_?” The tutor snapped his fingers in front of Loki’s gaze, earning him a blistering glare from the young scholar. 

“I’m _bored_ , old man. You make me read boring books about boring people and then subject me to boring talks about them. Of course, I’m distracted.” Loki spat, tossing his philosophy book on the grass in front of him and crossing his arms with a huff. 

The tutor looked at his pupil with his mouth set in a line.

“I _suppose_ ,” The man sighed, setting aside his books and papers to wring his hands together. “we could take a break from the classic studies for a while.”

Loki sat straight up, staring suspiciously at his tutor for any sign of trickery.

“A young man must begin making decisions for himself eventually.” The tutor reasoned. “And I believe you have been taught well enough to decide for yourself what to learn.” Loki’s blood thrummed with the suspense of his tutor’s proposition, and he could barely keep still long enough to hear the man make it.

“For the next few weeks I will grant you full access to the library, and you may study whatever and wherever you like.” The tutor leveled a gaze at Loki. “But the books _must be educational_ , and if I catch you messing about I _will_ take back your privileges and we will return to studying indoors. Do you understand?”

Loki could only nod, speechless and wide-eyed with the weight of his new freedom.

“Good. Now, go on,” The tutor waved dismissively at Loki. “The rest of the day is yours.”

Loki bolted before his tutor could take back his gift in a cruel twist of fate, sprinting across the grounds, gleefully unaware of anything around him. He drifted a corner going around the stables, grinning ear to ear, until he was knocked off his feet and sprawled on the dirt.

He knew immediately that he had smacked into another person from the groan that sounded from his left, a deep baritone that could never come from Loki’s mouth. Loki grumbled and cursed as he angrily righted himself and brushed at the dirt clumped on his tunic and stained into his shirt.

Loki spun to face the person who had ruined his good mood, shoulders set for a good punch if he felt like it.

“What _the hell_ are you doing in my…” Loki stopped short, mouth half-open as he recognized the golden hair of the person in front of him. His angry words caught in his throat and Loki stood, stuck in a loop of embarrassment and exhilaration as the stable boy stared back at him in utter confusion.

“I’m sorry?” The stable boy’s brows lowered as he narrowed a stern scowl at Loki.

“Uh…”

Loki realized his finger was still pointed rudely at the stable boy and he whipped it back to his side, dropping his head down as his cheeks flushed bright red.

“I didn’t mean…” Loki started quietly.

“I know what you meant.” The stable boy interrupted bluntly. A spark of irritation went through Loki at his tone, breaking through his embarrassment, and he looked up to the boy with his own glare. “Where were you even going?”

“The library.” Loki bit. A disgusted look crossed the stable boy’s face, and Loki became hurt. The fantasy he had built up around the stable boy was beginning to fall apart and Loki couldn’t help but lash out. “I know you don’t often hear of such a place around _your_ friends.”

The stable boy’s eyes widened in his own anger and he opened his mouth to counter back at Loki, but Loki refused to give him the chance.

“And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to drag me down with you, so if you’d excuse me.” Loki flashed the boy a disparaging smile and pushed past him, biting his lip to keep from grinning as he left the stable boy behind him, speechless.

\---

Loki was elated the next morning as he strode toward the apple orchard, a stack of books held in his arms and _alone_ for the first time in years. He was so excited not to have to translate anything from Greek or Latin just to understand four words that he was oblivious to the horse galloping down the path until it nearly ran him down.

Its rider yelled and whistled as he whipped past Loki, the near miss sending him reeling backwards against the nearest wall. A bellowing shout pulled his attention towards the stables, where the golden-haired stable boy stood berating the rider.

 _Damn, he’s still pretty_ , Loki thought before he could stop himself, able to see the fire in the stable boy’s eyes even from where he was. Loki bit his bottom lip and stared, clutching his books closer to his chest as he lost himself in his fantasy again.

Suddenly, the stable boy turned and he and Loki met gazes, the remnants of his anger toward the rider still on his face. Loki was immediately reminded of the day before, the truth of him cracking Loki’s imagination, and Loki’s face fell.

He shouldn’t stare at the stable boy anymore, he decided. It was going to crush him.

Loki took a last look at the stable boy, taking a deep breath as he looked back at Loki with a confused look. With a sharp exhale, Loki turned and strode as quickly as possible across the grounds to the orchard, head down to avoid embarrassing eye contact.

Thankfully, he made it to the orchard without further complications. Seeing the blossoming trees instantly relaxed his frazzling nerves and he felt at ease as he settled under the largest one, opening his book by Dante and settling in.

He’d managed to read through a considerable chunk of his book before his silence was interrupted by the crunch of someone’s shoes on the ground approaching him. Hoping that if ignored, the stranger will continue on their idiotic way, Loki curved his arms up to bring his book closer and communicate that he wanted to be left alone.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t obvious enough.

Two booted feet stopped directly in front of him, waiting silently for Loki to notice them.

Planning his snarkiest quips, Loki plopped his book into his lap and looked up with an overexaggerated swing of his head.

He was not expecting the stable boy to be standing there.

“Hello.” He said pleasantly, noticeably without a scowl. He had his hands clasped behind his back and his foot had begun tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for Loki to reply.

Loki very strongly refused to do so.

The stable boy cleared his throat to break the silence, bringing his hands around to his front, a leather-bound book clutched in his grip. Although it peaked Loki’s interest, he clenched his hand around his copy of Dante to keep from appearing so.

“I, uh, I went…” The stable boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held the book out to Loki. “You dropped this when Fandral startled you. I thought you would want it.” Loki looked questionably at the stable boy at first, but when he continued to hold the book out for Loki, he leaned forward slowly and clasped the end of it.

“Thank you.” Loki murmured, turning the book over in his hands to peer at the title inscribed on the spine, barely responding to the stable boy’s quiet ‘you’re welcome’. He didn’t recognize the title and looked back to the stable boy to ask him about it, but the boy had already turned and walked away.

Perturbed, Loki watched him for a moment, but was slightly more interested in the book he had brought to Loki. He peered at the other books in his pile, going over the title to see if he recognized any missing, but none of them were.

In fact, he'd never seen this book before in his life.

Loki leapt up from his tree and ran to the end of the orchard, shouting, “Wait!”

The stable boy turned as Loki caught himself on one of the trees at the boundary of the orchard, book clutched in his hand.

“Where did you get this?” Loki asked, slightly out of breath because he really should run more.

The stable boy chuckled, nervously, and replied, “You dropped it. I already--” Loki leveled a raised brow at him. The stable boy licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, caught in his deception. “The, uh, library. I found it in the library.”

Loki peered at the book. “That’s very strange, finding this book in the library, considering I keep the library’s _only_ copy of Chaucer’s _Canterbury Tales_ in my room.” He said curiously. “It’s very well made, very well kept…and _look_ ,” Loki open it and let the pages flip past his fingers to the front cover. “There’s even a little note.”

The stable boy looked at the ground, biting his lower lip and kicking his foot as Loki continued, finger following the flowy, handwritten script inscribed inside the book.

“To my only son, the greatest gift to me from our Lord and my personal miracle. You start your journey without me today, but you will never leave your mother’s heart, no matter the distance between us. I love you, my baby, my…Thor.” Loki looked up from the writing as he finished reading aloud, his voice wavering.

“This isn’t from the library at all, is it?” Loki murmured, closing the book.

“It’s not.” The stable boy said, voice hoarse.

“You’re Thor, then?”

The stable boy nodded, quickly wiping a hand at his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Loki whispered, fighting the tears that threatened his own eyes. “I never should have come after you so rudely. _Especially_ yesterday, as well. You didn’t do a thing to me.” Loki cradled the book with a new carefulness as he apologized.

“Yeah, I didn’t.” Loki gawked at Thor’s sudden teasing, an unintentional shiver running down his spine at the cocky smirk on Thor’s lips. His eyes were rimmed slightly red still, but his smile gave his face a little light.

“Look at you.” Loki praised, leaning lazily against the tree. “Very daring. Considering I left you speechless.” Loki lifted his chin in challenge.

“You left _quite_ the impression.” Thor brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. “I can confidently say I’ve never been shocked _that much_ by a scholar.”

Thor looked straight at Loki, a corner of his mouth quirked. “It was a good surprise.”

Loki’s breath audibly stuttered. Thor’s small smile turned into a full grin as he heard it and he aimed the power of his grin straight at Loki.

“I’ll be here tomorrow.” Loki offered, blurting it out in a sudden rush of endorphins. “In the orchard. If you…were wondering.” He knew he sounded a little eager, _very_ eager really, but this was more the stable boy he had imagined.

He wanted more.

\---

“Don’t you have a job to do? I feel as though there is a horse that needs feeding or brushing or…” Loki closed his book to think, but he knew rather little about Thor’s duties. He decided upon, “Just you away from me for five minutes.”

“Oh, don’t be so uncouth, Loki.” Thor groaned to Loki, letting himself fall to hang from a branch near to where Loki was sitting, trying to read Geoffrey of Monmoth’s history book, but he could barely get through a paragraph without Thor distracting him.

For two weeks, Thor had come visit him in the orchard and then preceded to demand Loki’s attention every minute of his visit. It was aggravating, but a little cute.

Loki looked up to his left, chuckling at Thor as he twisted at the waist to try and see what Loki was reading. Loki found it too entertaining to try and help him.

“I thought you left your tutor because you didn’t like reading boring stuff.” Thor stated, once he had seen the title of the book, starting to swing back and forth on his branch.

“It is not that I don’t enjoy reading. There are just more interesting subjects to read about than dead Greek philosophers.” Loki leaned back against the tree and set his book on his trees to try to read once more but wasn’t able to get more than a sentence in before Thor reached down and yanked the book from Loki’s hand and swinging himself up out of Loki’s reach.

Loki gasped and scrambled to stand and face his book thief. “Thor Odinson!” He cried, smacking the tree trunk. “Give that back to me!”

Thor waved Loki’s book tauntingly from his branch. “Only if you promise to give me a kiss.”

Loki scoffed and set his hands on his hips, curling his lip at Thor. “Why would I _ever_ kiss you after you stole something from me?”

With a deep grunt, Thor leapt from his branch and landed on his feet a few feet from Loki, holding the book with one hand, mocking Loki.

“You want your book back, don’t you?” He teased.

And took off into the orchard.

“Thor!”

Loki sprinted after Thor, robes flapping behind him, shouting curses and threats towards Thor’s future children until Thor ran out of his line of sight. He slowed to a stop, spinning around in search of a sign of Thor.

He gave up with a frustrated groan into the emptiness of the orchard, stomping his foot. Goddamn Thor’s muscles were not just for show, because Loki was out of breath, _again_ , and Thor was probably doing laps around the castle.

“Giving up already, Loki?”

Loki shouted and jumped at Thor’s sudden appearance, tripping over a hidden root and striking his cheek against a nearby tree, a sharp pain blooming immediately.

He turned his back to the tree, cradling his face in his hand as he hissed in pain. He felt Thor gingerly cup his elbows and Loki opened his eyes to glower at him.

“I blame you for this.” He spat.

“Loki, I am so sorry. I never meant you harm.” Thor moved his hands to Loki’s forearms, pulling gently. “Please, let me see.”

Loki let Thor guide his hands from his face but grit his teeth and winced when Thor placed one hand too close to the injury on his cheekbone. Thor immediately began to apologize, but Loki shushed him, shaking his head.

“I just wasn’t ready.” He placated, resting his palms on Thor’s chest. “It’s okay.”

Thor searched Loki’s face for a definite confirmation, until Loki kicked his shin to move him along. He laughed and cupped Loki’s chin with both hands. “I’m going to look closely now, alright?”

Loki rolled his eyes with a great sigh. “Good God, just get on with it.”

Thor flicked him on the nose but held Loki’s face fast in his hands before he could retaliate, leaning in closely to examine Loki’s sore cheek. He used the fingertips of one hand to tentatively swipe away dirt and bark from the tree, apologizing softly when Loki flinched again.

“I think you’re okay.” Thor said after a few moments, keeping his hands at the sides of Loki’s face. “No bleeding. Just a small scratch.” He gave Loki a small, comforting smile, even though Loki turned up his face.

“It _hurts_ , though. Are you sure you even know—”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor interrupted. “I get scraped like this all the time in the stables. It won’t even leave a scar. Don’t be a child.”

“A child?” Loki cried indignantly. “I could have seriously hurt myself! What if I had tripped over a root while chasing you and bashed my head upon a rock? How small a scrape would that have left, Thor? Please, tell me! I want to kn—”

Thor pushed forward and planted his lips upon Loki’s, effectively quieting his berating and leaving him without a single thought other than, _Oh…_

Thor moaned softly, but left Loki’s lips after a short moment, staying half an arm’s length away as Loki stared at him, green eyes wide and astonished.

“I never thought you were serious.” He said to Thor. Though he had dreamed of it many times, for how often he’d stared at Thor when he only knew him as the stable boy, he’d could never have imagined the reality of it.

Thor’s hopeless gaze fell, turning to dismay at Loki’s words, but Loki quickly fisted his hands in the cloth of Thor’s shirt.

“Do it again.” He demanded.

“What?”

“Kiss me _again_ , you oaf.”

Thor grinned madly and pressed a hard kiss to Loki’s lips, greedily biting when Loki hummed with approval. Taken over by his arousal, Thor pushed Loki against the tree and slid one hand from cupping Loki’s jaw to the back of his neck for dominance of their kiss, his other hand gripping Loki’s thigh and hiking it up.

“My pretty little bookworm,” Thor murmured, skating chaste kisses from Loki’s bruised lips down to his neck, where he bit playfully. Loki panted harshly from Thor’s assault to his throat and moaned loudly into the forest when Thor rocked his hips into Loki’s, his large erection obvious through his trousers.

Thor lifted his head to take a breath and pressed his forehead to Loki’s, smiling softly as he said, “I would never let you bash your head upon a rock.” A quick kiss to Loki. “I promise.”

“You cannot promise such things, Thor.” Loki argued coyly, raising a brow and biting his bottom lip to distract Thor from his wandering fingers at the ties of Thor’s shirt. Thor’s eyes were fixed on his lips as he continued, “And protecting me is not your duty.”

Thor growled and quickly held Loki close, nearly every inch of them touching, his large hands cradling Loki’s spine and hip. “Stubborn minx,” he surmised, blue eyes flashing like lightning as he gazed down the length of Loki’s body pressed to his own. “I was sworn to your side the moment I laid eyes on you, I could feel it.”

Thor nuzzled Loki’s neck. “And even just the touch of your hands at the ties of my shirt sends fire through me.” Thor laughed, a deep sound against Loki’s skin as he flushed bright red at being exposed.

“You idiot.” Loki grumbled with an incriminating grin, pulling Thor’s head up with a hand clutched in his hair to slam their lips back together, cutting off Thor’s laugh to replace it with a lustful moan. Loki occasionally pulled at Thor’s long hair, whimpering each time when it would cause him to groan and rock their cocks together.

With his free hand, Loki had successfully untied Thor’s shirt and exposed the bare, tanned skin underneath. He immediately delved further, tracing sharp lines and hot skin, even dragging his nails across Thor’s nipple until he roared out a moan and separated from Loki’s lips.

Loki was almost offended and near-slapping Thor, until he was stricken speechless at the sight of Thor lifting the shirt from his torso and throwing it aside, revealing every inch of beautifully sun-kissed skin. Not to be interrupted for too long, Thor grinned slyly and swallowed Loki’s shock with another rough, demanding kiss, Loki’s hands pressed between them against Thor’s bare chest.

Loki’s breath hitched when Thor gripped his butt with one large hand and used the hold to press his erection into Loki’s thigh. In return, Loki dragged his nails harshly down Thor’s chest and stomach until the man hissed and rutted desperately against Loki.

“ _My God_ , Loki, what have you done to me?” Thor whispered hoarsely into Loki’s ear, ripping off Loki’s belt and throwing it away into the orchard so that he could trail a hand up Loki’s shirt.

In a moment of adrenaline-fueled confidence, Loki cupped a palm to Thor’s hard cock in his pants and whispered back, “I think I’ve gotten you hard.”

Thor bit harshly at Loki’s lip and rutted into Loki’s hand. Taking it as approval, Loki began to untie Thor’s pants, excitement pumping through his veins at the thought of seeing Thor’s cock. But before he could slip his hand inside, Thor gripped his wrist and stopped him.

“Loki, don’t feel as though you must. I know you are not—”

“Experienced?” Loki snapped, snatching his hand from Thor’s grasp. “Does it truly matter?”

“I am quite endowed, Loki. I do not want to frighten you.” Although Thor’s tone was kind, Loki sneered at his words and quickly reached into Thor’s pants to wrap his fingers around the hot flesh of Thor’s cock.

“ _Shut up_.” He hissed, stroking Thor slowly to feel his length. “Or would you rather I not suck you?”

Thor groaned and leaned into Loki’s touch.

Loki grinned, a wolf taking its kill, as he kissed Thor and began to lower his pants to his ankles, exposing Thor’s arousal, red and dripping in Loki’s hand. Looking at it, Loki had a small doubt that he could prove Thor wrong for worrying about his lack of romantic experience, but his pride was greater than his doubt, and he sunk to his knees.

Before he could let the fear overwhelm him again, Loki quickly slipped the head of Thor’s cock between his lips and licked at his slit, feeling proud when Thor moaned immediately. Still, he glanced up to Thor’s face as he took more of cock, desperate to please.

He swallowed around the head as it hit the back of his throat, but still there were a few inches of Thor’s cock that he had not taken yet. Thor panted and nodded above him, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s soft mouth around his cock. He thrusted slightly into Loki’s mouth when most of his cock had been taken in, moaning when Loki whimpered.

Loki licked the underside of Thor’s cock as Thor dragged it across, sucking every time before Thor thrust in, rubbing the heel of hand on his own erection as Thor’s moans egged him on. Soon, Thor’s hand threaded into Loki’s dark hair to further push his cock down Loki’s throat, the heat coiling low in his belly burning hotter as Loki’s mouth brought him closer to finishing.

Thor thrust faster into Loki, taking everything Loki offered to make him cum until he was just on the cusp. Roaring out a loud groan, Thor slipped his cock from Loki’s lips, drawing out a gasp from Loki and a string of saliva. He hauled Loki to his feet and shoved his pants down enough that he could grasp both his and Loki’s erections together in his hand.

Loki’s moan stuttered at Thor’s touch as he arched his spine and Thor stroked them together, biting at the exposed flesh of Loki’s slender neck and chest. Loki nearly screamed when Thor bit hard on the juncture of his shoulder and neck, digging his nails into Thor’s back for retribution and the electricity that flowed through him when Thor _growled_ in response.

“T-Thor!” Loki cried as Thor’s thumb played with the head of his cock, unrelenting even when Loki squirmed and whined. Nothing had felt like Thor’s hands on him, his bare skin and his cock burned with every touch.

It was too good to want it to end, but Loki could feel the build in his stomach as Thor thrust his cock against Loki’s and kept playing with the sensitive head.

“Loki, look at me.” Thor called through the haze in Loki’s head, to which Loki only groaned and ignored him to rock into Thor’s hand.

“Please, Loki.” Thor’s free hand clutched at Loki’s hair until he lifted his head and gazed blearily at Thor’s flushed face. He smiled at Loki, surprisingly coherent compared to how Loki was feeling his arousal, and planted a hard kiss to Loki’s lips, speeding up the strokes of his hand as his tongue swept between Loki’s lips.

With one last swipe of Thor’s thumb over his cock, Loki came with a harsh shudder and a sharp bite to Thor’s lips. Thor kept stroking their cocks even as Loki’s cum spurted over his fingers, chasing his own orgasm while Loki rid the aftershocks of his own.

Loki was shaking from overstimulation when Thor finally came, adding his cum to Loki’s and slumping them both against the tree, huffing and panting into Loki’s mouth. As the waves of their orgasms slowed, Thor brushed his fingers through Loki’s sweat-damp hair and nuzzled his nose into his neck, grinning satisfactorily.

Eventually, Loki could not bear the knot in the trunk of the tree digging into his back any longer and he kicked the back of Thor’s leg. Thor grunted but did not move.

“You _oaf_ ,” Loki hissed, kicking Thor again. “Get off of me. This is becoming uncomfortable.”

Much to his irritation, Thor only shifted enough that Loki was not stuck against the tree, but he refused to release Loki from his embrace, no matter what Loki poked or kicked.

“ _Thor_ , if you ruin my clothes because you refuse to clean up your own mess, I will never speak to you again.” Loki threatened in Thor’s ear, digging his nails sharply into Thor’s bicep. “I will never come back out into this orchard and I will not let you touch me.”

Thor leaned back to stare at Loki with a hurt look. “You wouldn’t…” Loki pursed his lips and raise a brow.

Thor sighed. “You would.”

Sensing the disappointment radiating from the slow slide of Thor’s hand down his arm, like a last chance, Loki grasped Thor’s chin and pecked him on the mouth. “I won’t,” he promised. “Not if you ask me to.”

The corner of Thor’s mouth lifted at the sincerity in Loki’s eyes and he pecked Loki back before he stepped away to gather up his shirt from where he’d tossed it aside. Loki was almost disappointed when he realized that Thor was going to cover up his beautiful skin now that Loki had been able to see and touch, but Loki decided to forgive him when Thor licked at his fingers coated with his and Loki’s cum, eyeing Loki the entire time.

Loki swallowed harshly, his mouth arid at the sight he’d never thought would affect him so much he was ready to take Thor’s fingers into his mouth instead. Thor grinned at him smugly when he’d cleaned his fingers, slipping his shirt back on and tucking himself back into his pants.

“We’ve barely started and you’ve already become depraved, Loki.” Thor teased, sliding back over to him and adjusting Loki’s pants for him. He looked up at Loki from his lashes, still grinning. “All I did was take your book.”

Loki shoved Thor’s chest playfully, fighting to hide his smile with a sneer. “Get my belt, oaf. If we can find my book, maybe I’ll let you kiss me again.” Loki turned to begin the search for his book, ignoring Thor until the man had wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled Loki to his chest, nosing that the nape of his neck.

“Only maybe?” He pestered, peppering kisses on Loki’s neck and teasing his fingers at the hem of Loki’s shirt. Loki chuckled and tried to pry Thor’s hands from him but was pulled even tighter against Thor’s solid bulk.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki protested. “I will give you some attention _after_ we find my book.” Loki patted Thor’s arms. “Now where did you put it?”

Loki turned to face Thor as best he could, but nothing could hide the guilt that had fallen over Thor’s face, eyes shifting and teeth worrying his lip.

Loki narrowed his eyes.


End file.
